


Together

by thepriexperience



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut, Stormpilot, poefinn, spaceboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriexperience/pseuds/thepriexperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has two fistfuls of leather jacket. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beloved @muddyr, on the occasion of her 27th birthday. I love you, babygirl. Looking forward to spending all of your next 27 years with you.

Poe has two fistfuls of leather jacket, the lines of his body pressed against Finn’s own lines, legs slotting together, ribs brushing, hips touching. They’re evenly matched, exact same height, but Finn is nervous, a little shy, and he seems smaller. Poe smiles, presses their foreheads together.  
  
“I’ll let you go if you want me to.”  
  
Finn shakes his head. Poe can feel how nervous the other man is, see it in his impossible dark eyes, and he’d walk away, but there’s something else he can feel, pressing insistently against his thigh, and there’s no way Poe is walking away. Not when Finn wants this as much as he does.  
  
They’ll just take it slow.  
  
Poe _loves_ taking it slow. And he thinks he’s really gonna love taking it slow with _Finn_.  
  
Finn, with his dark and flawless skin, the soft and full lips, and broad shoulders that fill out Poe’s jacket better than Poe’s ever did. Finn, who saved him and saved his mission and just won’t stop fucking saving shit, like it’s his accidental mission in life. Finn, who is shaking against Poe, but looks at him with _so.much.want._  
  
“I’m gonna take good care of you,” says Poe, easing the jacket off Finn’s shoulder. “I promise.”  
  
Finn just nods, his trust instant, complete, and humbling. Poe slowly walks him backwards, til the back of Finn’s knees hit the bed, kneeling down, prompting his lover to sit at the edge. The pilot lifts up on his knees, curls a hand around the nape of Finn’s neck, a muscular thigh solid beneath his other palm. Finn is so, so warm.  
  
And his lips are hot beneath Poe’s, and Poe moans deep in his throat at the way Finn parts his mouth for him, almost like it’s instinct. He sucks Finn’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucks and licks, drawing the most precious sounds from the other man, and then releases, pressing his tongue forward to taste Finn’s. They’ve kissed before, a couple times, but fast, chaste and nothing like this- This delicious push and pull and slide and press of lips and tongues, their bodies pushing hard together for any kind of relief, Finn getting brave and and grabbing onto Poe, fingers so forceful against his ribs that Poe is pretty sure he’s gonna have bruises tomorrow. He is so hard in his pants, uncomfortable, and he has to remind himself, _Slow slow slow._  
  
_For Finn._  
  
It’s difficult to tear himself away from Finn’s mouth, that gorgeous fucking mouth that he wants pressed against his own, but he manages, tugging at his lover’s shirt, and Finn does the same. Both shirts end up on the floor, and even though his knees are starting to protest, Poe presses up on them again, trails his lips across Finn’s jaw to his neck, loves the way his man bares his throat, and Poe leaves open mouth kisses across every inch of him, lips and tongue gentle, sucking lightly  on Finn’s nipples as he undoes the fly of Finn’s pants. Poe looks up, touches Finn’s cheek, strokes his jaw with a thumb.  
  
“Can I?” he asks.  
  
“What are you gonna do?” asks Finn, all innocence and curiousity, and _fuck_ , that’s hot.  
  
“I’m gonna suck your cock,” Poe says. “If you’ll let me.”  
  
Finn frowns a little, and Poe can’t decide whether to laugh awkwardly or cry because, wow, who would have thought he’d ever feel bad for Storm Troopers as a whole.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Poe asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The lack of hesitation pulls at Poe’s heart. Finn trusts him completely and without reservation, and it’s a gift, the most amazing and perfect gift that Poe has ever received, along with Finn himself.  
  
Poe hooks his fingers around the waistband of Finn’s pants and pulls them down, letting them pool around the man’s boots. Biting his lip, he wraps his hand around Finn’s cock, trying not to moan just from the sight. Dark and thick and long, jerking hard as he strokes, and he flicks his eyes up to Finn’s face, smiling when he sees that Finn’s head is dropped back, eyes squeezed shut. Poe circles the head of Finn’s cock with his thumb, watches as Finn hisses. It’s so sexy, so real and it’s all for him.  
  
He drops his head, licks from the base to tip, circles the head and then takes it into this mouth,  keeping his eyes on Finn as he takes more and moreo of Finn’s cock into his mouth. He loves this, his mouth full of Finn’s perfect cock, his ears filled with Finn’s sounds, little whimpers and _Poe_. Slipping a hand inside his own pants, he squeezes himself, groaning onto the hard cock in his mouth, working both his and Finn’s manhoods with his hands. But fuck, it’s not enough, it’s just not.  
  
Finn’s eyes flutter open when Poe pulls away. He smiles up at his lover, pulling off his boots and then his pants.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet, baby.”  
  
Finn frowns again. “I’m not a baby.”  
  
“You’re mine,” Poe says firmly.  
  
“But, Poe-”  
  
“Later, Finn. I’ll explain later. Just lay back, okay?”  
  
Finn does as he’s asked, and Poe licks his lips, pushes Finn’s thighs apart and pulls him by his hips to the very edge of the mattress. He kisses Finn’s inner thigh, across his backside, then very gently pushes his cheeks aside to lick his hole.  
  
Finn’s reaction is immediate. He bucks his hips, fingers threading through Poe’s hair.  
  
“Poe- You can’t-”  
  
“Shh. Let me. It’s okay.”  
  
Finn whimpers, but doesn’t protest any further, thighs trembling under Poe’s hands.  
  
“Hey, hey-” Poe pulls away. “I can stop. I’ll stop, Finn.”  
  
Finn lifts up on his elbows. “Do you want to…do that?” he asks.  
  
“Not if you don’t want me to.”  
  
“But why do you-”  
  
“Wanna make you feel good, baby,” says Poe, leaning down to kiss Finn’s hip. “But there are other ways for me to do that.”  
  
“I don’t- I’m not- sure. I’m not sure.”  
  
Poe smiles gently, runs his hand up Finn’s side to find Finn’s own hand, lacing their fingers together. Nerves and all, this is a moment Poe wants to commit to memory: Finn, wide firm chest, full lips swollen from kisses and love bites, naked and breathing hard above him, heavy hard cock bobbing against his stomach. Poe bites his lip again.  
  
“What do you want?” Poe asks.  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve never- You just. Just.” Finn sighs and drops back on the bed. “I want you.”  
  
Poe groans. “I want you. Every part of you.” He lays his head against Finn’s thigh, strokes his thumb against Finn’s hole. “Can I please?”  
  
“Yeah,” says Finn, exhaling heavily. “Yeah, it’s- Yeah.”  
  
Poe grins. “Gonna make you feel so good.”  
  
It’s been a while since he took his time with someone, but Poe hasn’t forgotten anything. He teases Finn with his tongue, circling and laving over his hole, then slowly pushing inside before licking a flat stripe up to Finn’s balls and then back to his entrance. Finn’s hands are on his shoulders now, squeezing tight and holding him in place, and Poe loves that, loves those big hands, normally so gentle, gripping him for dear life. When Poe slips a finger alongside his tongue, Finn lets out a soft curse and jerks his hips hard.  
  
Poe works his finger in and out of Finn’s tight hole, pushing up on his knees once again to to take Finn’s cock in his mouth, glancing upwards so he can watch his love’s reactions. Finn is tight and hot around his finger, and Poe waits until he feels the other man relax to add a second finger, scissoring them inside him. He wraps his free hand around Finn’s cock, squeezing gently, thumb stroking just beneath the head. Finn looks so gorgeous, spread out on Poe’s bed, back arched and mouth parted as he breathes hard, hips moving with the rhythm of Poe’s hand. Cautiously, Poe adds a third finger, watching Finn’s face, feels how he lifts up to accommodate him. Poe stills, lets Finn adjust.  
  
“You want more?” he asks, suddenly feeling kind of nervous himself. “You want me? Or do you want me to make you come like this?”  
  
Finn opens his eyes, struggling to sit up on his elbows again. Poe leans as far forward as he can, lets go of Finn’s cock and lays his hand against Finn’s neck. His Finn is so innocent, so sweet and sexy, and Poe’s pretty content to stay like this for a while longer. Pretty content if this is all Finn wants to do this first time.  
  
“I want you,” Finn says.  
  
“You have me,” says Poe.  
  
“Poe, please.”  
  
And really, that’s all he needs to hear. Poe removes his fingers from inside Finn, swallowing hard at the little sound of loss that his partner makes. He gets to his feet, shucks his boots and pants, then reaches into his bedside table to grab a bottle of lube.  
  
“Move up,” he tells Finn, waiting for him to lay his head on the pillow before crawling between his legs.  
  
Poe slicks up his cock, surprised to find his hand shaking. Maybe he’s a little more nervous than he thought, and he chuckles at himself, lets the bottle of lube drop to the bed, his hand going between Finn’s thighs, pushes two lube slick fingers inside him. He eases himself down, kissing from Finn’s belly button to his throat, resting on his elbow, his hand slipping under one strong shoulder blade. Poe kisses Finn, soft and slow and sweet, asks against the man’s lips,  
  
“Are you ready for me?”  
  
“Poe, please- I need you- I need you.”  
  
Poe takes his cock in his hand, guides himself into Finn, careful, groaning as the head slips past the first tight ring of muscle.  
  
“Fuck, baby- Fuck, you feel so good.” He shudders with the pleasure of it, inches his hips forward, Finn’s cock hard against his belly. He touches their foreheads together. “Feel good?”  
  
“Different,” Finn says, voice harsh with breathlessness. “But not bad.”  
  
“I can stop-”  
  
“No. Don’t. I like it- I like this. Like.” Finn swallows. “Like being this close.”  
  
Poe groans. “ _Finn._ ”  
  
He moves slowly, careful not to hurt the man beneath him, pressing inside him until he’s finally fully sheathed, and fucking hell. Poe squeezes Finn’s hip and shoulder, kisses his lips, moans softly.  
  
“ _Baby_ ,” he says a little weakly. “You feel so good.”  
  
Finn just whimpers in reply, sweet and high, and before Poe can ask if he’s okay, he lifts his hips up, bringing Poe deeper, and Finn shakes.  
  
“Please,” he says. “Poe, want you to- Want you. Please, Poe. Please.”  
  
“Okay. Okay, Finn.”  
  
Poe shifts his hips back experimentally, then forward slow, gets a little moan from Finn in response. He keeps his thrusts shallow and gentle, Finn’s arms wrapped around him, fingertips pressing into his back, that impossibly perfect cock trapped between their bodies, thrusting into Poe’s stomach with each rock of his hips. Finn feels so good, around him and under him and against him, no two sounds of his exactly the same, and Poe speeds up, squeezing Finn tight with his hands.  
  
“Want you to come, Finn. Want you to make you feel good.”  
  
“Feels good,” he says.  
  
“Gonna make it feel better.”  
  
Poe wraps his fingers around Finn’s cock, stroking and squeezing, thumb teasing the slit, and Finn groans, pushing into Poe’s fist, tightening up on Poe’s cock.  
  
“That’s  it, Finn. That’s it, baby. Come for me.”  
  
“Don’t know-”  
  
“You know how, baby. I promise you do. Just let it go,” Poe encourages him. “Trust me.”  
  
“With everything,” Finn grits out.  
  
“I know, Finn. I know. Come for me. Come all over my hand. Come on my cock, baby.”  
  
“Poe-”  
  
Finn comes with a strangled sound, shooting over Poe’s fingers and both their chests, nails biting into Poe’s skin. _Oh, fuck._  
  
“Baby, I’m gonna-”  
  
Poe comes hard, harder than he thinks he ever has, spilling himself inside Finn, and he buries his face in the curve of Finn’s neck, inhaling that richly unique Finn smell he loves so much. He shakes, barely able to support his weight with the tiny aftershocks rushing across and through him. He wants to stay like this for a long time, Finn’s arms around him, the two of them completely fused together.  
  
“Finn,” he croaks. “You feeling okay, baby?” Poe feels him nod, a soft sigh escaping from both of them.  
  
Finally, Poe makes himself pull free, rolls onto his back and pulls Finn to him, kisses the top of his head. Finn relaxes against him, arm across his chest, and Poe takes his hand in his own, stroking the knuckles with his thumb. How is he ever gonna make himself leave this damn bed to go to work?  
  
“Poe." 

He turns his head, finds Finn’s dark eyes locked on his.  
  
"Yeah, Finn?”  
  
“I’m not a baby.”  
  
Poe laughs, remembers his promise to explain and decides he’s too tired to do that just yet. Instead, he pulls Finn in tighter, and says again,  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
And Finn, instead of arguing or asking, just sighs and hugs back just as tightly.  
  
“Yeah,” he says. “I am.”


End file.
